Ice vs Fire: The War Rages On
by PirateLuvr
Summary: This is a story that popped in my head during Geography class. It's a Naruto Avatar: The last Airbernder Mostly ATLA. I hope you enjoy it.Avatar belongs to Mike and Brian Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


_Chapter One Introduction_

"My lady, there's too many! We must leave before the master comes and destroys us all!" Tilla yelled over the sounds of bombs and swords. It was the great Ice vs. Fire War. The Land of Fire had a fierce and large army, but had small land size. In their quest to gain more land they had done the unthinkable, invade the Land of Snow. The Land of Snow, too, had a large army and the largest land size of all five great nations. Their commander, Azira, a fierce female warrior was undefeatable. That is until this day, Azor, or step-brother and leader of the Land of Fire and its army came. "No Tilla, I'll never give up. I'll push on, but you can take who ever you please, and take the wounded and the dead back to the city. Get them healed by Lady Katara. When done proceed back. I'll be waiting." Tilla was worried '_How many would be left to fight. Oh well.' _She didn't care; she did what she was told.

"So sister, we meet again, only this time I really will kill you." Azor was laughing slightly. Most of Azira's men had gone with Tilla back to the city. There were only two-hundred left. That wouldn't be enough to win. Azira knew his weakness though, his ego. "Really? Because as I remember, you had lost to Hei Jon, the weakest of the Earth Council Five." His smile turned down in a split," Shut up. We came here to fight not talk." At that moment we pulled out his sword Euphriya, one of the greatest of the seven swords of Ackbar. Azira owned the second greatest, Kiebo. "Now….lets fight!"

That's the story my grand mother would tell me about her mother. I'm Kat, and I'm your average High Schooler. At least that's what I thought. A couple of months ago my grandmother had told me that I had the power of that my great-grand mother held. I didn't believe her then, and I still don't.

"J, wait up!" J's my best friend, although he's 4 years younger than me, I've known him since second grade, but lately he'd been going away for hours. "Hey mind if I walk with you to school again?" He shook his head, he looked tired, I tried not to say much but I had to know what was up with him. "J. It's time to talk. Where have you been these last couple of months? I'm starting to worry." He stopped walking and gave me a slight smile and gave me a sign to follow him somewhere. '_Did I say something? Wait where's he goi-'"_H-h-hey where're you going?! Wait up!" I dropped my stuff and ran up to him.

"Where are we? It's so….so…so eerie looking." "It's the cave of Secrets. Only a lucky few can enter it." '_I've heard stories about it, but I never thought it actually existed.'_ "Come on! And stay close, it gets pretty dark in here." "Ok." About have way into the cave, J told me go sit on this bolder he found. "Now this may come as a shock…but a cool shock. Ha."I didn't really understand but I did it anyways. Then, J started punching the ground, cracks formed and rocks of all sizes were flying around the caves walls. '_How's he doing that?!'_ "Kat, throw me that rock you're sitting on!" He was smiling and looking determined for me to throw it. "How do you expect me to lift this thing? Ever think of that, Genius?" He chuckled slightly and set the rocks down, "Kat don't you know. You have the power to earth bend too." I was surprised, '_what?! Me, an earth bender? I knew the stories my grandmother told me were true, but I thought I was from the Land of Snow. Not the Earth Kingdom. Guess I'll figure out sooner or later. But how did he know?" _"J, how did you know about it? And how did you know I could? I mean I'm from the Land of Snow right?" He sat down on one of the rocks, and then told me to sit. "Kat I believe it's time to go to the Library." He gave me a big goofy smile, I hated it, and it freaked me out. "J. I still want to know how you knew and how you learned." His smile lowered "Oh yeah."

Continued in Chapter 2 History of Me.


End file.
